


Play The Game

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver, F/M, Felicity Goes Undercover, Felicity is still good with computers, Police Officer Felicity, Random One Shot, bamf Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You were meant to be watching him?"</p><p>Detective AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited Sorry.

*

"You were meant to be watching him." Lance shouts at her. Felicity can't help but flich at his tone. She's never been scolded by Lance, in fact she's done all she could to avoid this very moment. She has to admit though it was well deserved. She had screwed up royally.

*

_The job was to watch over Oliver Queen. After a failed infiltration of his crew SCPD have decided on a more direct approach._

_They needed someone who would be opposite of Queens usual taste so that they would easily slip under the radar. Since there were only a small group of woman available for the job and only two were blondes they voted on whom was least likely to attract his attention. I'm guessing they didn't expect the nerdy I.T girl to look so good in a party dress._

*

"I'm sorry Captain." 

"Sorry! You're sorry. Smaok you could have blown the entire op all because you wanted to play grab ass Queen."

"Captain I-"

"What if he knew who you were, what if he was gonna kill you. Your com was off, we almost stormed the place."

"In my defense I told you when I entered the coms would go dead. Queen is paranoid, he has jammers in his office."

"That doesn't explain why you had your tongue stuffed down his throat in the middle of our undercover. I should fire your ass."

 _*_  
_Felicity steped out of the BMW tightening her jacket around herself. After hours of talking with Catlin she finally had enough courage to do what she was hired to, and that job is hacking into the russian mob._

_"The password is Snapdragon." Cisco whispers to her. Felicity absentmindedly nods before realizing Cisco can't see her._

_"Copy that." Felicity puts on her game face and does her best strut to the front doors. "Snapdragon." The guard opens the door letting her in. Felicity can't help the flood of relief the washes over her as she enters._

_Felicity headed striaght for the bar the moment she entered. Lance told her the first step was to actually be seen in the club and Bartenders arean excellent alibi._

"Appletini please." The bartender nods and walks off to fix the drink and Felicity takes the time to scope the place out.

__

*

"We got what we needed so I'm not seeing the issue Captain."

"Are you kidding me, Smaok. You knowingly madeout with a criminal. And not just any criminal a Mobster. How could you not know that would be an issue."

"Captain it was a distraction."

"Was your hand down his pants one too?"

"I had to make it convincing." Felicity jumps when the Lance flings his chair across the room.

Admitably that wasn't the best thing to say during this situation.

*

_It wasn't hard to spot Queen amongst the group of partygoers. He was the one surrounded by groups of women who she was pretty sure were supermodels._

_The plan was for her to sneak in the back, without any notice. That should be easy. No one ever really noticed her anyway._

_Felicity slides out of her seat ready to make her hasty escape. Sadly sneakyness isn't one of her best traits either._

_Felicity slams into an incoming waiter, her dress now drenched in a variety of Liquor. That's bad. What's worse is that now every single set of eyes is on her. Even Queens._

_"Oh crap."_

*

"This isn't a joke Smoak." 

"Captain Lance. With all do respect I got the information, I thought this was the whole do what it takes thing. Sure I kissed Queen but I also got all the information you needed."

"I got the information to get his boys. You downloaded the wrong file. How could the smartest person on the force make such a stupid mistake."

"I was preoccupied. I really tried Captain its hard to keep him busy while trying to steal his information to throw him in jail."

*

_The bartender was nice enough to give Felicity a towel which of course didn't do much for her outfit but it kept her occupied while she came up with another plan._

_"You're new." She knows that voice. She's spent hours listening to that voice before this undercover even started._

_"Oliver Queen." She tosses the towel on the bar and turns to face the man of the hour. "To what do I owe the pleasure."_

*

"Well congrats. Its not gonna take long for Queen to get his followers back. We wanted the cow and you got the milk."

"Well I got something. Boss you asked me to do a job, a dangerous one might I add. I did what I had to to to get the job done and stay safe."

"You had sex with a criminal. "

"I didn't have sex with him. Captain I did what I had to. I told you to send Sara in."

"She's my daughter."

"So you'd rather I go in with the big bad mobsters and I get it. Would you rather I attempted to control Queen so he could kill me too. I wouldn't have stood a chance against him and you know it. I was in there alone and at the moment in the dark. I did what I did to save the Op so I don't appricate you blaming me for your faults." The table is flung from in front of her, hitting the wall beside them. She's never seen Lance this angry and that's saying something because Lance is always angry.

*

_"You need help. I'm sure you don't want to be wearing that for the rest of the night." That statement is innocent enough but his tone is anything but. She knows the implication and she remembers she isn't supposed to care._

_"Why do I have a feeling you don't mean out of this dress and into another one." His eyes shift down to hers and he gives her a toothy grin. She can definitely see why the ladies love him._

_"Beautiful and smart. Now I'm definitely intrested." He leans forward on the bar, ushering the bartender back over. "2 beers." Felicity sits back on her stool her posture starightening._

_"Is there something you need Mr.Queen?" His eyes fly to hers and darken in a way she hasn't witnessed before. He says something in Russian and Felicity feels her whole body react. At this point its impossible for him to get anymore attractive._

_"I was serious about the dress. I have the perfect place for you to put it in the meantime..."_

_"Meghan."_

_"Meghan? You don't look like a Meghan." She leans forward giving him her best seducive look._

"Really? And what do I look like...Mr. Queen?" 

*

You're suspended. Two weeks without pay."

"But sir-"

"Do you want me to fire you? Smaok I swear on my wifes grave that I will. Now get out of this office before I make good on my promise." Felicity slams her chair against the wall behind her and stand up a harsh flow of anger rushing through her. 

It took all of her not to fight back, to not say a word but she did. She storms out the room, shutting the door behind her with such force she felt the floor below her shake.

"I need a drink."

*

_"You're teasing me."_

_"And that whole dress thing. That was innocent?" He smirks in her direction and grabs the beer from the returning bartender._

_"I guess we'll just have to see huh?"_

*

Felicity ignores Sara's persistent questioning and packs up her belongings. Lance never seemed to be satisfied with her work. Part of her knows it has a lot to do with her age. At 21 Felicity is the youngest Analyst/Detective to have ever been on the force. To him young means wild and untrustworthy. This Op did nothing to prove him wrong. 

"At least let me come over later. I'll bring Mint Choco-Chip and everything."

"I'm fine Sara really. I just want to be alone tonight." Sara guves a reluctant nod and steps forward to hug her friend.

"Fine. But if you need anything don't hesitate to call. You know I'll be there anytime." Felicity nods taking a step away from her friend. She picks up her bag and exits without another word.

*

_Before the door is fully closed Oliver has her pinned against the wall his lips attacking hers. Both bottles of beer break against the floor its contents splashing along her leg._

_Felicity breaks away from him to catch her breath. She realizes then she's right where she's supposed to be. Now if only she can get to the computer._

_"You need to sit. All this streching up is killing the mood." Without warning he lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips meet again and in some ways its even better than the first time. It was slower and nowhere near as rushed. His tongue brushes against her bottom lip and she opens her mouth allowing his tongue to collide with hers._

_Felicity feels as Oliver lowers himself into his chair, bringing her legs to his sides so she's straddling him. If there was one thing Felicity loved it was power. And now she had the most powerful man in Starling wrapped around her thumb._

_Without breaking the kiss Felicity slides the thumb drive out of her bag before plugging it into the computer. She tosses the bag onto the floor and uses her right hand to unbutton his top. She knew this was taking it pretty far but she needed at least 5 minutes before she could take out the drive._

_"Keep doing that we aren't gonna be here long." Felicity looks down at him raising an eyebrow._

_"The only one that will be blowing something right now is me." His eyes darken and he leans forward to kiss her once again._

*

"Captain Lance. There's somthing I have to show you."

"Make it quick Eddie."

"Well sir this isn't easy to say. And I certainly don't wanna be the one to tell you but, there is something weird about the information we gathered tonight."

"More news. First Smoak messes up the Op now you mess up the intel. Do we have any qualified I.T specialist."

"We didn't screw up sir. At least not on purpose. " Eddie places the tablet on Lances desk. "Felicity plugged in the drive at 9:17. It would have taken 5 minutes to download the contents of the computer. "

"We breached at 9:25."

"Exactly. Also the data was construted so that if anyone was to breach it would download the files in a particular order. Notice how we never got any info on Queen."

"So that was intentional. He knew we were coming."

"We did this spur of the moment. I hate to say this but I think we may have a mole sir. " Lance looks up at the man his eyes squint.

"I don't appricate guesses in my department Marson. We need solid evidence." Eddie's eyes widen as he frantically types on the device. After a few swear words he slams the tablet on the table. 

"How's this for evidence. All documentation of Bravta was wiped from our computers. "

"What does that mean?"

"It means we've got nothing." Lance looks at the younger man his hands cleched into fist. Eddie takes a step back and exits the office leaving an angry Lance behind. 

Lance spent enough time on the force to know it took a lot more than just an I.T background to do this. They had the best here an it was nearly impossible for an outsider to breach.

"Marson get back here. " Eddie is back just as quick as he left. His hand wrapped around his tablet.

"Sir?"

"The servers. How easy is it to breach from the outside?"

"That's the thing sir. Its nearly impossible, Felicity and I worked on that for weeks. We have a rat among us." Lance glares at the joke but found himself agreeing.

"No one leaves. We solve this tonight. "

*

_Making good on her promise Felicity drops to her knees in front of him. All of a sudden his office door slams open. She's on her feet in a second flat clutching her arms around her bare chest as various members of SCPD pile into the room._

She watches as Oliver rolls his eyes turning his attention to them. He says nothing, instead he has a major staredown with Lance. 

__

_With a grin the size of Texas Oliver pulls himself together and as confident as ever, kisses her cheek and walks out of the room. The cops parting as he reached them._

_Felicity sighs in relief and snatches the drive off of the table. She stuffs the drive back in her bag, fixes her dress and exits the room. Refusing to meet the Lances angry eyes._

*

"Captain you have to see this." Lances rushes over to Eddie who has a variety of Tablets, Laptop and Desktop computers surrounding him.

"You figured out who did it?"

"I didn't have to. This job was done by someone who is very smart. Obviously if they were able to break in to a police server. This person had the intellegence, had the time to leave and be untraced. They left a trail for us, they left their I.P address and that is not the work of a professional, its clumsy, its extremly stupid."

"You're point Marson?"

"Whoever did this wanted to get caught. They wanted us to know." Eddie stopped tapping on the tablet to the left of him and looked up at Lance a look of panic on his face. 

Lance lools down at the tablet and his eyes widen. "Ho-y Sh*t."

*

Felicity arrives at home earlier than she was supposed to. After leaving she wanted nothing more to get home and enjoy the rest of her night.

She slams her door behind her and tosses her keys onto the table beside her front door.

As she makes her way to her bedroom she stops just before opening the door.

"I thought I told you not to sneak in. You have a key use it."

"Its the adreniline. How was tonight?" She smirks and bites her lip to keep the smile from growing on her face.

"We got what we wanted. I just came to get my bags."

"And I came to get you. I was hoping for a quickie but I'm assuming we don't have time."

"We can always do that on the plane." He steps forward placing a kiss on Felicity's cheek. She grins and tirns around to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Now let's go Mr.Queen, We're on a time limit."

*

The two rush out of the house all of her important items already in the car. 

Just as the two pull off they hear the distant sound of sirens coming towards them.

"Right on time." Felicity glances back seeing the group of cars parking in front of her house. They rush out of the vehicles and up to her apartment where she knows they'll find nothing. It finished exactly as they planned.


End file.
